Mezzo and Soprano
by rusticsky
Summary: Auditioning for Wicked is much easier than Becca or Lucy would ever expect; they are cast as the lead roles. But when there is a murder, Becca and Lucy may have to discover magic of their own and solve it. But as time flies, it may seem that the two share more in common with their role than they thought. (K plus for minor language and kissing)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 _\- about two years ago -_

I walked into the cold room where I'd be auditioning for the role of Nessarose Thropp in Wicked, probably the best Broadway musical ever to exist. I was armed with my voice, and the fakest smile to hide my fear. I was so afraid. This was my first big Broadway audition. I'd done community theatre for as long as I could remember. There was nothing to be afraid of.  
After I handed them the papers, and the piano player the sheet music, I stood up there, smiling.

"Name and role you will be auditioning for?"  
"Becca Schroeder, Nessarose," I said, still smiling.  
"As in the character from Peanuts?" the man said, speaking into a microphone. I nodded.

"Yep. I'm going to be singing On the Steps of the Palace from Into the Woods," I looked to the pianist, who began to play. As I began to sing, the people at the table smiled, and spoke to each other quietly. They wrote things down, and when I hit the final last note they applauded loudly, smiling.  
"Thank you, miss Schroeder. We'll call you as soon as we see everyone."

I left the audition, and had to stop at a Starbucks and get my favorite frappuccino, a vanilla bean frappuccino, grande, with java chips. I was there greeted by the barista, John.

"Well if it isn't my favorite shorty!"  
"Stop it John! I'm not that short. I'll have the regular." As John wrote down my name on the cup, he chuckled.  
"You're barely five feet tall, Bec! Now, that'll be 4.95, please!" I handed him five dollars.

"Keep the change," I said, and waited for my frappuccino, scrolling through Instagram. Once it was finished, I got it and went back to my apartment. I was greeted by my roommate, Kelsey.

"So how'd the audition go?" she said, with a grin. She tucked her black hair behind her ear, and took a sip of her water. I smiled.  
"I did great," I said.  
"Don't get too cocky," Kelsey laughed, "but I'm sure you did great. I've heard you in the shower." I rolled my eyes. "I remember when I first auditioned for the revival of Newsies…"

"You've told me a thousand times! How you were one of the only girls and you somehow managed to get a recommendation from Kara Lindsay," I rolled my eyes, "I get it. But me… it's completely different. I'm unknown, you're the _only_ Broadway actress I know! And you're Katherine Plumber in a revival of Newsies! Not Wicked!" I found I'd walked all the way over to my bed, so I collapsed on it. "I'm screwed!"  
"Bec, wanna watch Mamma Mia?"

"We don't have Mamma Mia, Kels. Wh- why?"

"We _do_ have Netflix, and I've invited some friends over," Kelsey said. I jumped up.  
"Kels! I have to be at work in the morning! At 6' AM!"

"So? It's early right now. It's only 5! That means we have all night!"

The doorbell rang.  
"And that's them now!"

 _\- a few days later -_

It was about 3:30 PM when I received a call from a strange number. Kels and I both looked at each other, before she practically screamed, "ANSWER IT!" I picked up the phone, and held it up to my ear.

"Becca Schroeder?"

"Yes, that's me."

"You have a callback!"

I nearly squealed, "when, what time, and what do I need to have prepared?"

"We'll have it all ready for you. It'll be tomorrow at 4," the person on the other end said. I smiled.

"Thank you so much! Goodbye!" I hang up. I looked to Kels, and squealed. "I got a callback!"

 _\- 3:29 PM the next day -_

 _Breathe, Bec! It's just one callback. You'll do fine. See? You're the only one freaking out. And that's not okay. You need to buck up!_ I thought to myself. I smiled fakely again, as the clock on my phone turned to 3:30.

They took the group of us in, and showed us a piece of paper with our names on it. I found mine, pretty far down the list, with two character names beside it. Nessarose and Glinda.

Glinda? I'd never thought about being Glinda! Well sure I had. But I found it so… so unrealistic! And the song I auditioned with barely showed off my range!

There were packets of paper, so I grabbed the one with my name on it. There was sheet music for No One Mourns the Wicked, a selection of Glinda's part from the song; sheet music for Wicked Witch of the East, Nessarose's song in Act II; Popular sheet music, and sides. I looked over the sheet music, but I knew all three of the songs by heart. The sides were fairly simple, Glinda's being one from Act I and another from Act II, and Nessa's being from Act I and early Act II. I read over them as many times as I could while the others performed, until I peeked over in the chair next to me. It was a girl, with dark brown, curly hair, who was probably a foot taller than me. She had an Elphaba side, and a Nessarose side. She was my competition. I looked at the name on the folder, and read Lucy Richard. She was fairly pretty, but wasn't as blonde or as pretty as I was. She had almost like… a wart on her face. It was fairly disgusting to look at.

"Lucy Richard," they called, and the girl next to me got up. She had a nervous, unsure smile, and was terrible at hiding her fear.

"Should I start with the music or-"

"The music is fine. Which are you starting with?"

"Um, Wicked Witch of the East," she said, a bit unsure. I watched as she sang, the amount of pain in her voice. You could really tell that girl had lost something. But she just didn't look the part. She read the Nessarose side next, with someone feeding her the Elphaba and Boq lines. She was _okay_ at that. I knew I'd be better. She did the sides, and was decent.

"Would someone with a callback for Glinda like to sing the part at the beginning of Defying Gravity?" one of the casting directors said. I raised my hand.

"I'd be happy to!" I offered, and walked up to where Lucy stood.

"Elphaba, why couldn't you stay calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?" I began. The two of us sang the duet part, before it was time for her to shine. She was much better at Elphaba, and amazingly hit the last note. She and I both sat down, but when they called my name literally right after my butt hit the seat, I got right back up.

"I'm going to start with Nessarose as well," I said, and the music began. I tried my best, but it was just so hard to get into character with Nessa. She was so much different from me. I began to say the lines, but…

"Will you just read and sing for Glinda?" the man said. I nodded. They fed me Elphaba's lines, and I replied. I felt like I really… understood, Glinda. I'd always been popular in school. I was a privileged only child, who most kids worshipped. I'd never been at the top of my class, but I'd never failed.

"Thank you, now would you like to start with Popular?"

"I'll start with No One Mourns the Wicked, thanks," I replied. The music started, and someone said blandly, "look, it's Glinda."

"It's good to see me, isn't it?" I said, in the perkiest voice I could do, "oh, no need to respond, that was rhetorical! Fellow Ozians!" I sang Glinda's operatic solos with as much pain as I could conquer. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. The music was just too heartbreaking for me to bear. There was a polite applause.

"Elphie, now that we're friends, I'd like to make you my new project!" Popular went by in a breeze, accompanied by my lame attempts at dancing. There were laughs throughout the song.

"Thank you very much, miss Schroeder. Now…"

And then I went home, terrified of what the results would be.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I really don't know how casting works, aside from a very helpful Quora answer and Rachel's Funny Girl audition in Glee.** **Also, did you catch the second Charlie Brown reference?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 _\- a few weeks later -_

It'd been forever since the callback, and I couldn't help but worry about what would happen. Would I get another callback, would I actually get a role, or would I just get the dreadful call telling me I didn't get in? Kels kept telling me it'd be okay, every single day. I was fired at my old job, because I was accidently late to work one day. I did have my parents, though, who funded me through the hard times. So I'd be okay until I found a new job.

I was walking to the theatre where Newsies played with Kels one day, when my phone suddenly rung. It was the same number that called me for the first callback. Could it mean…? I took the call immediately, with Kels standing there confused.

"Hello?"

"Hello Becca, congratulations."

"What?" I got so excited, yet so nervous.

"You're our new Glinda. Welcome to the Wicked family."

I squealed, "oh my gosh, thank you so much! When do rehearsals start?"

"Three days, 8 AM at the Gershwin. We're so excited to have you joining the cast. But we'll need you to sign papers, so come around 2 tomorrow," the woman said over the phone. "Goodbye." I hung up, and turned to Kels.

"I got it! I got Glinda!" I said quietly but extremely filled with excitement.

"I knew you could do it!" Kels said, happily. "Now come on, let's go tell the entire Newsie cast!"

"Kels, I only know you!"

"Well, it's time for you to meet some more Broadway stars! Come on!"

 _\- three days later -_

I walked to the Gershwin, a iced tea from Starbucks in hand. I found the stage door quickly, and entered the backstage area. There was a rehearsal sign in sheet, so I signed myself in. I really didn't know where I was going, so when I spotted a tall man in a scarf I waved.

"Hi, I'm Becca-"

"Your the new Glinda?" I nodded, "that's what I thought. Hi, I'm Logan. I'm the current Boq. You know your way around?" I shook my head.

"I've never been here before, well, backstage at least."

"I can give you a tour," he said. "If 'ya want." He winked.

"That'd be awesome, thanks," I replied. We walked, and he showed me every dressing room, every place in the building that he could think of. And then he showed me the stage. I'd seen Wicked before, once a year or two ago. And to step on that stage was the dream of a lifetime.

"This is where the magic happens. Literally," Logan smiled, "when rehearsal starts, just remember how many of us have been in your shoes. You aren't alone. Anyway, wanna sit in the audience with me? We have about fifteen minutes until rehearsal." I nodded.

"Sure!" so we found our way into the audience, and sat down in the second row. "I can hardly believe I'm actually here. I saw the show two years ago, back when I had my heart set on becoming a hairstylist."

"So what happened?"

"I accidentally burned off half of someone's hair when I tried to iron it."

"Well, that makes sense."

We both laughed.

"What'd you want to do before theatre?"

"Well, I went to college for theatre. In middle school, I wanted to be a punk rock artist." I nearly snorted.

"Punk rock?"

"Yeah. But I started to do theatre, and just fell in love with it," Logan shrugged, "I'm thankful I never went down the punk rock road."

"You should be," I laughed, "I mean, you're on Broadway now."

"Yeah," Logan said. "So it was all worth it." I liked Logan. He was good looking, and had a sense of charm about him.

"Attention! Everyone!" someone suddenly walked out onto the stage. "I'm your director, Colin, and I'd like to welcome our new Elphaba and Glinda, Becca and Lucy, to the stage." I got out of my chair, a bit surprised to so suddenly be acknowledged, and walked onto the stage.

"Hi," I said, with a wave, "I'm Becca, and this is my first Broadway musical!" The crowd cheered, but my eyes were on a cheering Logan, who smiled in the cutest way. I had to admit, Logan _was_ handsome.

"I'm Lucy, and I was previously in Phantom of the Opera on Broadway," the other girl, who I recognized from the callbacks, waved awkwardly to the crowd. She actually looked prettier today, with a lot more makeup on (which hid her wart thing), and her dark, curly hair was tied back in a way which seriously made her look like Christine Daae.

"Well, welcome! Who else is joining our family? Umm… Kristine and David, please come up too!" Colin said, before a redhead pair came up. The two were twins, clearly.

"Hey, I'm David," the man waved.

"And I'm Kristine," the woman said.

"And we just came from the Newsies revival," David said. "I played, respectively, Race, and Kristine played a girlsie."

"She has a name," Kristine spoke up, "I named her myself."

"Well, what is it?" David had much disbelief in his voice.

"Well, um… Lily!" Kristine said, clearly just having thought of the name.

"Yeah, that's not a newsie name," David whispered, loud enough so everyone could hear. "Anyway, we're in the ensemble."

"Thank you. You four may sit," Colin gestured to the seats. We walked around, and into our seats. "Now, today we'll be learning…"

The day flew by quickly. We learned our first dance, the Dancing Through Life Elphaba dance, and the music to Dancing Through Life. They handed us a whole lotta sheet music, and then we got booted out so the audience could enter to see the show.

And that's how the first day went. I left, overwhelmed by all the music thrown at me. This was going to be a whole lotta fun.

 **Sorry this update has taken FOREVER to be posted! But I'm happy with how this turned out. And yes, Logan MAY become a love interest. All depends. I'll try and get the next update a whole lot faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Lucy's POV ~

All my life, people have taken me for a stupid, meek tall girl. My parents treated me like I was some airhead- I was always put into special classes even though I understood the subject perfectly. I was always musically smart, though, but I never got any lead roles until my senior year of high school. In fact, most of the time when I got into the ensemble it was a big deal. Everyone just saw me as a tall, awkward waste of talent. Until I got into the drama school of my dreams. After I finished school, I tried out for Phantom of the Opera on Broadway, and immediately was cast as the standby for Christine, and soon was the replacement. I had a short run. Although a majority of audience members enjoyed my performance, critics loathed me as Christine. They said I was much more cut out for belting out tunes like Defying Gravity than doing operatic roles such as Christine. I wasn't very recognizable, due to such a short run. If I would ever be recognized, I needed to start auditioning for better, beltier roles. So I auditioned for Wicked, and amazingly scored the lead role.

Rehearsals came, and I walked into the theater with no friends. Everyday, for a week. Becca, the girl who was playing Glinda, stayed as far away from me as possible. Quickly, I learned the entire role of Elphaba. There were some difficult parts I had to work with, but the musical director had faith in me. I worked it over repeatedly, before smoothing it out and getting it down perfectly. And quickly, the last performance of the current leads came.

It was sudden, and terrified me. I waited backstage, chatting with Dave. He played Fiyero, and I had to say he was pretty handsome. He actually had blonde hair, which seemed a bit odd for the role, but made him just so much more attractive.

"So I tell my friend, 'I ain't gonna buy you that! That watch costs a fortune!' And my friend goes, 'it0's only two dollars.' So I shrug and take it up to the counter to buy, and then the girl at the register's like, 'this is twenty-thousand dollars, sir. Are you sure you want it?'" Dave started cracking up. "Ha, isn't that the funniest thing?"

"Ha, ha," I awkwardly laughed, not finding Dave to be funny at all.

"Oh damn," Dave looked down at his phone, "I gotta be onstage. See ya, Luce." He walked down the hallway, away from and soon out of my sight. I waved, with an awkward, disgusted smile. Dave wasn't too bright, I'd figured that out over the week. But he was good company when no one backstage felt like talking to you. That was the thing- most everyone could care less about me. They all loved Becca, like she was a princess or something. I'd expected it to be the opposite, but no. The only reason Dave talked to me was because I shared multiple scenes with him and had to kiss him. Becca hadn't bothered to even say hello this morning.

I sighed, before raising my head up. _Ding!_ I grabbed my phone, and saw a mysterious text from an unknown number.

 _ELPHIE- is this Elphie? Right, Elphie, anyway, you need to do the, wait a second…_ Another ding came, and a new text. _You need to use magic. No, this isn't a prank. I swear. Uh, use magic, and uh…_ Ding. _Don't die?_

I stared at the phone, silent. I texted back, _Who is this?_ And I waited. No answer. That was weird. I put down my phone and pursed my lips, confused about the text.

The rest of the night passed, with no reply from the unknown number. I sat at the couch in Sade's dressing room (the Elphaba who I was taking over for) the entire night, before sneaking out of the stage door without a word. I headed home, my hood over my head. A light rain fell onto the sidewalks, and there was a slight wind. It was dark out, with no moon overhead. The streets were bright with cars, though. New York was much different from my hometown, a neighborhood off of Los Angeles. My hometown, although in a rich area, was pretty cheap and the people weren't stars or anything. The houses were pretty old, but charming. And in California, we didn't get too much rain. But sometimes you need a change in scenery. I soon found my apartment building, and hurried inside. Inside, it was chilly. My roommate obviously hadn't been home yet. All the lights were off, except for the TV, which had oddly been left on.

I quickly walked to the thermostat, and turned the temperature up to 75. I sat down on our couch, and turned the TV channel to Animal Planet. Sometimes they had interesting or funny animal shows. It was my guilty pleasure- what I watched when my roommate was off on a date or performing. She performed too, in the ensemble of Phantom. I sunk down on the couch, throwing the blanket that was rolled up in the corner over me. For now, I had no obligation to move.


End file.
